nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Prinz Donneraan
Prinz Donneraan, der Windsucher ist das mächtigste Luftelementar. Er ist einer der Söhne von Al'Akir und trägt Donnerzorn, ein legendäres Schwert. Er wurde einst vom machtgierigen Ragnaros getötet, damit dieser die Energien, des extrem starken Elementars in sich aufnehmen konnte. Geschichte Als die Titanen die Alten Götter besiegt hatten, waren ihre manifestierten Formen geschwächt von Äonen der Schlacht. Sie waren eingesperrt unter der Welt - der Welt, die sie selbst erschaffen hatten - und die Verderbnis der Titanischen Former drang durch die Oberfläche und besudelte die Alten Götter. Krieg der Elemente So passiert es, dass die Brüder sich gegeneinander wendeten und fünf Jahrtausende lang wurde im Kern dieser Welt eine Schlacht gekämpft. Es war während der Elementaren Trennung, dass der Feuerfürst Ragnaros versuchte Donneraan, den Prinzen der Luft, zu verschlingen. Die Leutnants von Ragnaros, Baron Geddon und Garr, begingen den Verrat gegen Donneraan den Windsucher. Donneraan wurde nichtsahnend gefangen, denn die Fortschritte des Feuerfürsten waren Donneraan gänzlich unbekannt. Ehe er reagieren konnte schlug Sulfuras, der legendäre Hammer von Ragnaros unbarmherzig zu. Donneraan fiel völlig besiegt nieder und der Feuerfürst weidete sich an der Essenz des Prinzen der Luft, aber war unfähig ihn gänzlich zu verschlingen. Das wenige, das von Donneraan’s Essenz blieb, wurde in einem Talisman der Elementaren Bindung gelagert. Ragnaros zerschmetterte den Talisman in 2 fehlerlose Stücke. Die Stücke verteilte er an seine Leutnants im Geschmolzenen Kern. Befreiung thumb|250px|Eines der ersten Server-Events auf EU-Forscherliga: Prinz Donneraan wird unter den Augen vieler Helden beschworen (Jan. 2006) Um Donneraan den Windsucher aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien, muss man Hochlord Demitrian in Silithus die rechten und linken Hälften der Fesseln des Windsuchers, einige Elementiumbarren und die Essenz des Feuerfürsten bringen. Das Gefäß der Wiedergeburt muss mit Elementium verstärkt werden und dieses Mineral existiert nur in den Elementaren Ebenen, im Kern der Welt. Mit Hilfe des Gefäßes der Wiedergeburt soll der Windsucher wieder auferstehen. WoW: Legion - Schamanenkampagne Im Rahmen der Schamanenkampagne von WoW: Legion wollen die Schamanen des Irdenen Rings die Wiedergeburt von Prinz Donneraan erreichen. Sie planen, die Elementarlords zu vereinen, um der Brennenden Legion die Stirn zu bieten. Doch seit dem Tode von Al'Akir war der Himmelswall in ständigem Aufruhr und es hatte keinen Windlord mehr gegeben, um die Luftelementare anzuführen. Quest 101: Mission: Elementardiplomatie Als einziger Erbe des Throns der Vier Winde war Donneraan im Reich der Sterblichen besiegt worden und wartete immer noch auf seine Wiedergeburt. Es gab nur einen Mann, der über das Wissen verfügte, wie man die Wiedergeburt des Prinzen erreichen konnte: Hochlord Demitrian in Silithus. Quest 103: Diener des Windsuchers Der Himmel über uns Nach der Ermordung Prinz Donneraans durch verräterische Sterbliche wurde seine Seele in der heiligen Klinge Donnerzorn gefangen. Dieses Schwert musste jedoch zunächst einmal gefunden und anschließend zum Himmelswall zurückgebracht werden. Quest 103: Gesegnete Klinge des Windsuchers Der Thron von Al'Akir gehörte zwar rechtmäßig Donneraan, aber das, was von der Essenz des Prinzen verblieben war, wurde immer schwächer. Wenn sich der Irdene Ring nicht beeilte, war Donneraan für immer verloren. Deshalb musste die beschädigte Klinge rasch zum Vortexgipfel zu Konsul Celestos, der Hand des Windlords, gebracht werden. Er war ein treuer Diener Al'Akirs und teilte das Bestreben der Schamanen, Donneraan wiederzubeleben. Quest 103: Der Himmel über uns Wiederaufladung der Klinge thumb|250px|Prinz Donneraan als neuer Windlord des [[Himmelswalls.]] Prinz Donneraan konnte erst zurückkehren und den Thron der Vier Winde für sich beanspruchen, wenn Donnerzorn, die Gesegnete Klinge des Windsuchers, wiederhergestellt wurde. Dafür war eine seltene Essenz nötig, die man das "Herz des Himmelswalls" nannte und die sich im Besitz von Vortos, dem Herzog der Ostwinde, befand. Vortos musste besiegt und das Herz des Himmelswalls mit der Klinge vereint werden. Quest 103: Wiederaufladung der Klinge Die Rückkehr des Windlords Nachdem der Donnerzorn wieder aufgeladen war, konnte Prinz Donneraan wieder in das Reich des Körperlichen zurückkehren. Celestos setzte sogleich den Geist seines Meisters von der gesegneten Klinge frei und als das Ritual vollendet war... hatte der Himmelswall wieder einen Windlord. Quest 103: Die Rückkehr des Windlords Dank der sterblichen Schamanen war Prinz Donneraan wiedergeboren, doch Dank allein war für ihn nicht ehrenhaft. Der Windlord wusste, der Irdene Ring Azeroth vor der Brennenden Legion retten wollte und so stellte er sein Schwert und die Armeen des Himmelswalls zur Verfügung, um Azeroth zu helfen. Wenn es an der Zeit war, zu kämpfen und der Irdene Ring der Brennenden Legion auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstand, schwor der Windlord, an ihrer Seite zu sein. Quest 103: Der Eid des Windlords Wissenswertes (OOC) Prinz Donneraan ist nicht nur einer der coolsten Gegner, die man in Classic beschwören konnte, auch seine Zitate sind toll. Seine Begrüßung (My power is discombobulatingly devastating! It is ludicrous that these mortals even attempt to enter my realm! ) ist eine der berühmtesten Sätze von Mike Tyson. Leider haut Donneraan nicht so hart wie der einstige Schwergewichtschampion zu. Gamona: WoW-Eastereggs Quellen Kategorie:Silithus NSC Kategorie:Luftelementare Kategorie:Himmelswall